Burn
by homicidalslayer
Summary: This began as a response to an "Ezra/Aria Car Sex" prompt on the PLL Kink Meme.  Has since run totally wild. Ezra POV. A total PWP: 80% Smut, 15% Angst, 5% Fluff, 100% Baby-Free. Review. DO NOT C2 THIS WITHOUT ASKING.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Pretty Little Liars _or any of its characters. They are the property of ABC Family, Disney, the chick who wrote the PLL books, etc., and this fanfic is merely an effort to entertain my perverted and overactive imagination. No infringement is intended.

**Author's Note: **This is a response to a Prompt posted at the PLL Kink Meme for "Ezra/Aria Car Sex."

This should not be happening.

Ezra should not be driving one-handed through _yet another_ torrential Pennsylvania downpour. He should especially not be driving one-handed through said downpour because the middle and ring finger of his right hand are buried as far as they'll go inside his _student. _A student whose own right hand is currently white at the knuckles as she grips the handle of the car door with all her might, while the nails of her left hand are busy leaving what will likely be permanent indentions in the leather of the passenger seat.

His student who really should not be in his car to begin with.

She knows this, which is why she's fighting so hard to avoid drawing attention, the visible parts of her body held stiffly in place, neck and upper back pressed firmly against the seat, even as her legs jerk and hips buck into his hand every time he grazes her clit with his thumb, skirt shoved up around her hips.

He definitely should not find this so amusing, that he's fingering her in broad daylight (well, overcast), in public, while _driving. _But he can't help it; the more he dwells on the circumstances leading up to this moment, the more enamored he becomes of Aria's paradox: The sweet naïve urgency of a damsel in distress, yet the distress in question is sultry, gritty and _raw._ It makes it easier for him to think of her as a woman, to think of them being on equal terms in their relationship, because he's reminded of how she makes his body burn and his mind race with all the different ways he wants her.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: **Inappropriate teacher/student relations, Road Hazards, sex/things relating to sex, language, plotlessness, the fact that I'm writing this at 4AM... Oh, and it's horribly OOC.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Pretty Little Liars_ or any of its characters. They are the property of ABC Family, Disney, the chick who wrote the PLL books, etc., and this fanfic is merely an effort to entertain my perverted and overactive imagination. No infringement is intended.

**Author's Note: **This is a response to a Prompt posted at the PLL Kink Meme for "Ezra/Aria Car Sex."

This didn't just _happen._

It had been building for a while. She'd grown increasingly irritable with her friends, and, as a passing comment from Ella revealed, with her family as well. Her mind began to wander more, the rapt attention she lavished upon him in class replaced by glazed, wanton eyes and crossed legs that he couldn't help but notice would clench tighter whenever he neared her desk. Even her writing assignments adopted subtle yet decidedly sexual undertones. Perhaps most hilarious of all was the fact that Aria appeared to be oblivious to these changes in her demeanor.

In retrospect, he probably should have said something sooner.

Today had brought things to a new level. As she sat at her desk, bottom lip white where it was clenched between her teeth, pencil eraser absentmindedly tracing lightly along the side of her neck, her hips began _rocking, _almost imperceptibly, in her seat, thigh muscles squeezing impossibly tighter in an unconscious attempt at increasing friction. Alarmed, Ezra shocked her out of her trance by dropping the book he'd been reading aloud from onto his desk with a very loud slam.

He rationalizes what he's doing to her now by telling himself that this is necessary to keep Aria's hormone-fueled libido from outing their relationship; that if her... _problem_ draws too much attention from her peers, other things may begin to get noticed. For example, that the feel of her heated gaze on his body causes him to develop a little (cough) respectably-sized _problem_ of his own.

What Ezra's mind pointedly ignores, however, is why he had to pick her up from dinner with her friends rather than letting her come to his apartment like usual. Why, once she was in his car and they'd pulled away from the curb, he refused to let her keep her legs crossed again, instead gently yanking her left knee out from beneath her right and keeping her legs spread by tracing circles lightly with his fingertips, enjoying how she shivered whenever he teasingly brushed along her inner thigh, just under the hem of her skirt. And, most crucially, why, when his fingers ventured further up her thigh and happened upon a telltale stickiness, he decided to address the issue right then and there.

He could have left her some semblance of dignity and ignored it. He could have waited until they reached his apartment, before bringing it up. At the very least, he could have pulled over. But he didn't. Instead, he swiped at the wetness with his middle finger, and, to Aria's astonishment, stuck said finger in his mouth and nonchalantly licked her arousal off in a manner not unlike one would the orange salt that coats cheese puffs.

"Christ, Aria," Ezra calmly observed after removing his finger from his mouth and returning it to her thigh. "I mean, it's been obvious for a while now that you're horny, but it's really this bad?" Ezra punctuated his query by grazing the backs of his fingers along Aria's sopping panties, causing her to whimper and jerk in her seat. "Why not get yourself off?"

For a moment there was silence in the car. In his peripheral vision, Ezra saw the typically brazen Aria blushing a very fetching shade of red, eyes downcast as she tried to hide behind her hair. Finally she spoke.

"I tried," Her voice was low, almost at a whisper. "I've _been_ trying. But when I- when I climax, it's like – there's no relief. It just-" She paused, her lust-addled mind unable to locate the word by which to name her frustration.

"Builds," Ezra supplied, tearing his eyes from the road (having finally gotten a red light) to spare her the first real glance since the journey had begun. "Until you're so hot for it that the evidence spills down your thighs." Aria nodded, eyes shiny with unshed tears. "I get that that's a problem," As he spoke, Ezra pushed the soaked crotch of her panties aside, and began running his fingertips up and down her between slick folds as she moaned. "But you can't keep writhing against your desk in class. We can deal with this."

The light turned green. As Ezra switched his foot from the brake to the gas, he slipped his middle finger inside Aria, thumb briefly pressing down on her clit. Aria shrieked, her body flailing as she tried to both escape and arch into his hand.

This isn't really him. Ezra isn't pushy like this, he doesn't usually get off on sexual acts in public, but there's this little part of him that's just as thrilled about someone seeing them as the rest of him is terrified. And once he'd started, and she began making those _noises;_ breathy little moans of pleasure and appreciation egging him on, causing him to add a second finger and drive his hand harder, faster, _deeper,_ there was no way in Hell he was going to stop until she'd finished.

It wasn't long until the sensations and circumstances overwhelmed her and she arched in her seat, thighs tense, abdomen taught. It was here that Ezra realized the folly of his plan: if he was to keep the car from crashing, he couldn't watch her come, not really, not to the extent he wished.

As she came down from her high, and she regained her bearings, Aria swiftly deduced the reason behind Ezra's silent pouting. Rolling her eyes Aria grasped his wrist and guided his hand away from her. She leaned forward and opened the glove compartment, withdrawing the travel pack of tissues she knew was there from the previous time she'd gotten soaked (albeit in a different manner), teased one out and began to wipe away the arousal slicking his hand.

"Not bad," she remarked conversationally, eyes on her task. "For a start."

TBC...

Author's note: Ok, so that ending was incredibly cliched, I know, but I promise there will be more.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Rant: **Can someone please explain the obsession with people who follow this pairing and knocking Aria up? I mean, seriously? Aria comes from a very liberal family, if any of the Liars would be inclined to aborting her teen pregnancy and thereby avoiding the preservation of a not-so-tiny bundle o'Paternal DNA, it's Aria.

In other words, the question I'm posing to those who opt to romanticize teen pregnancy is: WTF IS WRONG WITH YOU? THERE'S NO WAY THAT **WOULDN'T **END VERY, VERY BADLY!

Also, this is really more of a personal thing, but Aria and Ezra are English Nerds. Ergo, their dialogue should posit a grammatically correct vernacular. Ok, ranting over, on to the fic...

* * *

There are many facts about Ezra Fitz's new life in Rosewood which do not sit well with him. Many of these are simple annoyances: the prioritization of sports over the arts for extracurricular funding, the fact that his apartment building doesn't have designated parking, the creepy cougars of the PTA, etc. These are relatively easy to cope with.

On the other hand, there are the Aria-related complications. Their relationship itself is fantastic; her personality compliments his well enough that they always manage to find something to talk about, yet they are different enough that things never grow predictable. Physically, the chemistry between them sparks hot, as they had more than proven this afternoon, and to which the wide variety of Naughty Schoolgirl porn that was rapidly swallowing space on his portable hard drive could attest.

But the bliss he feels when they're together is often forced to compete with, and is sometimes overshadowed by, the reality of their situation. Which is that she is his student, not to mention the daughter of his co-worker. Whom he has befriended, and therefore must speak to at least once per weekday. While routinely entertaining thoughts of defiling her daughter. Which is awkward.

But it's the limitations that irk him most. Aria's life is fraught with complications, and he often yearns to pull her into his arms, kiss the worried crease from her brow, and stroke her hair until the tension is coaxed from her shoulders. Each time he comes across Aria and her friends huddled around a locker in the hall, whispering distraughtly, the urge consumes him, and each time he's forced to keep walking; pretending he doesn't see the gloom in her eyes, he's reminded of how inadequate he is at fulfilling her needs. And it's not because he lacks the necessary skill set, but because, legally, he's not supposed to try.

And it goes beyond a lack of PDA: they can't be seen together. Today's heavy rains provided a rare and fortuitous cover which was enough that the risk of someone getting a good enough look to recognize that it was her in his car was minimal. However, they still can't be seen going into his apartment building together, which is why he'd had to drop her off (albeit, at her insistence) outside a drugstore two blocks away, and why he was now seated on his couch waiting for her, eyes on the door.

As maddening as it can be sometimes, it's a good thing that Aria has become the aggressor in their relationship: Ezra is too indecisive. With each idle second that passes, he finds himself caught in an increasingly unbearable cycle in which he talks himself out of furthering their physical relationship, and then talking himself back into it again. Up until now the fact that they haven't actually crossed that line between unethical and unlawful had been a source of comfort, and he's reluctant to give that up. But his id, that inner he-man which so rarely voices itself, has felt so emasculated by this hands-off policy which forces him to leave the relationship unconsummated and his woman unsatisfied.

As boorish as he knows it is to think of Aria as _his,_ he does. His to touch, to hold, to pleasure. Which is why Aria's comment that she "has never been a one-and-done type of girl" had been such potent fuel for his possessive side. Rationally, he had always suspected Aria had previous sexual experiences (blushing virgins don't often cruise older guys in bars, especially not with the sort of confidence she had), suspicions which were confirmed during his earlier ministrations (no hymen), yet the mental image of Aria writhing and moaning beneath some nameless, faceless prior conquest the way she had moaned and writhed as he touched her made Ezra burn with the need to brand himself into both her skin and memory until all remnants of these previous partners had been replaced with him and him alone.

Which puts him under a lot of fucking pressure.

Because this needs to perfect. _He_ needs to be perfect. Because sex that can cost him his career, his freedom, and his future needs to be great, fantastic, so tremendous that it provides a legitimate argument for why it's worth the risk to _have_ said sex. Besides, it's not every day he has sex for the first time with the woman who just might be his soul mate.

Yet when Aria bursts into his apartment, all such thoughts are immediately wiped from his mind in the wake of the image before him. Aria has dropped her bag, peeled of her drenched sweater, and now stands a few feet from where he sits on the couch.

"You're shaking," Ezra tells her. And indeed she is: her body is trembling noticeably, hair dripping rainwater.

"Cold," is Aria's only response, both an affirmation and an explanation. Her eyes are trained intently on his face, trying to gauge his expression. He knows she's wondering if he's going to leave her hanging, send her away unsatisfied in order to preserve what little that is left of the invisible line of what he considered to be conduct between them. The line that, while letting her experience his affections, sent her to bed cold and unsated. To cross that line is to redefine everything that they are.

But clearly his previous efforts in the car have inspired an exceptionally potent confidence, because she stares Ezra straight in the eye and asks "Warm me up?"

Neither of them is really expecting him to oblige, and yet when he reaches for her, she is unwilling to let the opportunity go to waste, and suddenly he has a lapful of squirming, writhing, eager Aria and it's glorious and frightening and everything he's never known he's always needed.

So he rolls with it.

**Author's Note:** Ok, so you see that button below that says "Review This Chapter"? If you want me to continue this story, the hit the little button and leave a freaking review, because the lack of response I've been getting from this story is rather off-putting.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Rant: First off, thanks to all of you who reviewed. It's crazy to think that 3 days ago I was so bummed out over lack of response to this story that I actually kind of threatened you, my beloved readers, in a note at the bottom of a chapter. **

**And, even crazier: it worked. Chapter 3 has received 22 reviews in the 2.5 days since I posted it. **

**I was planning on waiting until I'd written something longer than 1,500 words before updating again (there were several requests for longer chapters) but the many, many responses requesting a quick update have successfully guilt-tripped me into wrapping this tidbit into a cliff hanger of sorts in order to serve as my Chapter 4. **

**So, I'm sorry to those of you who wanted longer updates, but my focus has to be on my midterms, not my fanfiction. This fic is almost complete as it is; from this point on all I really have planned is for the characters to have sex. Admittedly, they're going to be having sex, to an almost excessive degree, and probably spanning 2-3 additional chapters, and I expect Ezra's going to have a lot of conflicting thoughts and emotions as they do so, but seriously? This fic is a response to a prompt posted in an LJ Kink Meme; Brevity is practically an inherent quality.**

* * *

It occurs to Ezra that perhaps instead of sitting on the couch, staring at the door like an idiot, waiting for Aria, he should have been seeing to his own needs. Because now he's _really_ close. Too close. And all they've done thus far is engage in a little heavy petting while making out on his couch. It's embarrassing. He needs to level the playing field.

Tearing his mouth from hers, he twists to the side and pushes, until Aria's lying on the sofa, on her back beneath him, and begins sliding her t-shirt up her body. He kisses, bites, sucks, and licks each new bit of exposed skin until Aria's patience reaches its limit and she's yanking her shirt up over her head, tossing it carelessly to the floor.

Smirking, Ezra crawls up Aria's body and resumes kissing her, his hands sliding up to palm her breasts through her bra, thumbing over her nipples bluntly, until Aria is arching up into his touch and grunting lightly into his mouth. Ezra slides his arms around her, and in a moment of perfect synchronicity, they divest her of her bra without breaking the kiss: he lifts, she arches, he unhooks, and she slides her arms from beneath the straps, her bra quickly joining her shirt on the floor. Without missing a beat his hands begin to map the newly exposed territory, mouth still pressed firmly against hers.

This time it's Aria who breaks the kiss, pulls back, and stares at him pointedly. Ezra gets her meaning immediately, and sits up, resuming the same position as when she'd arrived. She stays put, studying his profile as he unbuttons his shirt. Once his shirt has joined her shirt & bra on the floor, she rises. Making no immediate moves towards him, she sheds her boots, socks, and skirt. Clad only in her dampened panties, she straddles him, pressing him firmly against the couch with all the strength her tiny frame can muster before exploring his chest with her hands and mouth. She's rougher than he was, nails raking paths she soothes with her tongue, only to worry the skin again with her teeth. He loves it, and soon he's the one panting, arching, and begging.

Her hands go to his belt buckle and suddenly everything gets serious, her eyes are locked onto his, silently asking for permission. He gives it, nodding once and her brief timidity is replaced by a devilish glint in her eye as she slide off his lap, sinks to her knees on the floor, and rids him of his remaining clothing.

Suddenly Aria's eyes are on his again, and it dawns on Ezra what she intends to do a split second before it happens.

"Holy crap." Ezra's expression and intonation are almost identical to that first day of school, except while that was possibly the worst moment of his life, this is probably the best because Aria's taken his cock into her mouth and she's sucking and licking and bobbing her head and, as if he needed _further_ evidence that she's perfect for him, using exactly the right amount of teeth. Once she begins massaging his balls with one hand, he knows he's done for, so he pushes gently at Aria's shoulder, letting her know she needs to pull off before he comes, except instead Aria takes him into her mouth further, until he's breached her throat, and _swallows_, her throat becoming almost vise-like, and soon she's drinking down his fluids with the same sort of enthusiasm she does caffeinated beverages (a display which he appreciates greatly because, given that he shares her love of coffee, the chances of his spunk tasting anything short of awful are approximately the same chances for a snowball's survival in Hell), and it is _the hottest fucking thing he's ever seen._

But now that the moment is over, and Aria has discreetly wiped her mouth with the waistband of his discarded boxers and climbed back up onto the couch, the embarrassment is beginning to set in for both of them; Ezra for his lack of stamina, Aria for her wanton behavior. Which is why he slumps back against the sofa, eyes on the ceiling as he fights to catch his breath; and why Aria curls up beside him instead of on top of him, eyes trained on his face, studying his reaction. Eventually the silence is too much.

"Jesus, Aria- That was- You were- You're Amazing," Ezra finishes lamely, rolling his head to the side so he can see her face. He takes in her dark wild eyes, pupils blown wide with lust; sees her thighs pressed tight and clenching again, and he's reminded that he has a job to do. Cupping the base of her skull, he draws her in for a heated kiss, trying to convey with his mouth his gratitude and his intention to reciprocate.

But first, Ezra decides he wants to regain the upper hand.

TBC...

* * *

**A/N: If you find any mistakes, grammatical or otherwise, please let me know so I can fix them. And for the love of Spencer's Hats, please _Review_.**

Also, to save you the trouble of asking: Yes, a man's caffeine intake really _does_ affect how his spunk tastes. Google it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** Ok, so this is not the end of the story, but it may well be the end of the fic. Because I've written and re-written what was _supposed_ to be Chapter 5 about four times, and each time it blows.

Seriously. I've written drafts over 8,000 words long for this freaking fic and they're _terrible_.

I fully intend on continuing to try and get it right, but... I'm not going to lie, thus far it isn't going well.  
Anyways, this is the part of the chapter that actually works. I hope you like it.

* * *

They're on his bed.

Ezra's mind is fixated on this one detail, it keeps running through his head on a loop: _They're on his bed; they're on his bed; __**she **__is __on his bed; he put her there... on his bed; she's very nearly naked, he __**actually is **__naked, _they_ are 95% naked, and _they. Are. On. His. Bed.

It really shouldn't be so much of a shock, considering he's the one who had moved them there. The couch just hadn't been cutting it, not enough room to maneuver without the risk of falling over the side and thereby looking like a total ass hat, so Ezra had pretty much yanked Aria into his arms, and carried her the relatively-short-yet-entirely-too-long distance to the bed, where she now lay beneath him, squirming and panting from his touch.

He's pretty much got her pinned down, both of his arms wrapped tight around her, weight propped on his elbows with his forearms under her back. This keeps her upper arms trapped at her sides, limiting her reach to just the lengths of her forearms. Aria is by no means a passive lover, and as her pouty lips and the nails scratching along his sides clearly indicate, she is _not_ happy about being unable to reciprocate, but Ezra knows the moment he lets her, she'll zero in on all the spots that drive him crazy, and this will be over entirely too quickly.

His lips tease at her neck and he longs to take the tender flesh into his mouth, to bite and suck; but a hickey would draw questions from her friends, and he's not so far gone that he forgets why that can't happen.

It would be hot though: to see her, sitting at a desk in his class, her porcelain skin marred by marks he left, a warning to all the Noel Kahns of the world to back the fuck off, she's taken.

Instead, he moves lower, teeth scraping along her collar bone, soothing the scrape with his tongue as he goes. Lower still, until he's kissing a path down the valley between her breasts. Ezra is pleasantly surprised to find that Aria's breasts are incredibly sensitive, soft moans pouring from her throat at even the lightest of caresses. When he finally begins to suck and nip at one of her nipples, Aria's hips begin to buck, essentially dry humping his abs, seeking stimulation in vain.

Ezra can't help himself, he lets out an amused snort, and slides his body lower, repositioning his arms so that his right forearm is wrapped around her lower back, just above her ass, stilling her hips; and his left hand is now busy massaging her right breast. Thwarted yet again, Aria lets out an annoyed huff and lays back, appearing to have finally admitted defeat.

A few moments later, however, Aria apparently realizes that her arms are free, and that while Ezra's crotch is beyond her reach, her own is not. Snaking an arm between their bodies, she slips her hand beneath her panties and begins stroking her clit.

Upon realizing what she is doing, Ezra releases her nipple from between his teeth and sits up, kneeling back on his heels, intently taking in the tantalizing sight of Aria's hand bobbing beneath the sheer, lacy fabric of her panties.

Aria, for her part, appears to grow increasingly self-conscious under the intensity of his stare, and her hand soon stills, her eyes uncertain. She begins to remove her hand when he stops her, gently hooking his fingers beneath the elastic of her underwear. She obligingly lifts her hips, and Ezra slowly drags that last bit of modesty down and off her body, until finally they're both left completely bare.

Ezra meets Aria's gaze. He can see her confusion growing with each moment that passes, her brow furrowed, eyes searching his questioningly.

"I want you to show me," Ezra's voice is little more than a hoarse whisper, instead the searing intensity of his lust-darkened eyes bely the earnestness of his request.

"Why?" Even as she asks, her fingers begin to trace along the seam of her sex, her free hand tracing ever-so-lightly up her abdomen before cupping her right breast, its nipple peeking out between her second and third finger, still moist from where Ezra had suckled it earlier.

"It's a fantasy of mine," Ezra answers honestly.

"You fantasize about girls touching themselves in front of you?"

"Girls? No," Ezra corrects her. "You? Yes. Especially recently. Also, I'm not in the fantasy."

"So... You want me to show you what I- what I do when I- ?" Aria trails off, her breathing becoming increasingly ragged. Ezra licks his lips and nods, confirming that is indeed what he's asking of her.

Aria sits up, twisting somewhat awkwardly so that she can reach back with her right hand and stack his pillows, her left hand still busy on her clit. She scoots back to lean against them, legs now splayed wide and bent at the knees, soles of her feet flat on the bed.

"I'm usually more like this. Except with more clothes. And just, you know, covering in general." Ezra's eyebrows raise and his mouth quirks bemusedly as he realizes that Aria's trying to set the scene for him. He can work with that.

"What do you usually think about when you touch yourself?" Aria's eyes, which had gradually been drooping lower as the tempo of her hands increased, grow wide at his question. She meets his gaze pointedly before replying.

"You." By her tone, you'd swear her answer was the most obvious thing in the world, yet her voice holds a note of warning not to pursue this line of questions further.

"I mean in general." Ezra's beaming at her answer, even as he pushes for elaboration. "I want you to tell me _what_ it is you think about."

"I- I don't know. Lots of stuff, I guess," Aria breaks eye contact, head lolling to the side as she blushes. Ezra crawls forward, sliding his hands lightly up the insides of her legs, pressing gently at the undersides of her thighs to get her to spread herself wider so that he can settle himself in front of her, again sitting back on his heels.

Aria's gaze is focusing almost exclusively on Ezra's erection, a hungry glint in her eye, as if she'd like nothing more than for him to thrust it inside her immediately. Ezra's tempted to do just that; to use her body as a means for his own pleasure, but first he needs her to answer him. Instead, he slides his right hand up the left side of her body, starting at her knee, until he reaches her breast, which he gently squeezes, rubbing her nipple with his thumb, making her whimper.

"Come on, Aria," Ezra's voice is gently cajoling, even as his left index finger begins to tease at the moisture accumulated at her entrance. "Tell me what you think about. What do you like to think about me doing to you? I want you to describe it for me. Please?"

Aria rolls her head back to face him, a wicked glint in her eye.

"I'm pretty sure there's a file called 'Tax Returns, 2007' on your hard drive that can illustrate it much more clearly than anything I say." It was Ezra's turn to blush now; she'd discovered his stash of porn.

"How do you know about that?"

"You- You once left your hard drive plugged in when you went for takeout. No -_Oh, God_- No tax return would ever take up 13 gigabytes of space. I got curious." Aria's staring him straight in the eye, clearly proud of the small victory that is Ezra's embarrassment. Though, Ezra notes, she doesn't seem put off by anything she saw; if anything, she seems excited.

"Did you watch?" In Ezra's mind, he's running through a mental catalogue of all of his porn, trying to gauge exactly _how_ perverse what she'd seen could have been.

"A bit."

"And you liked it? What you saw, it turned you on?" His mind produces an image of her on his couch, his laptop balanced on her knees, thighs clenching, nipples visibly straining against her shirt, biting her lip as she watches the writhing bodies on the screen.

"The idea grew on me after a while." Her answers are deliberately evasive, indicating she's entirely too coherent for Ezra's tastes. Normally, her knacks for vagueness, selective interpretation, and speaking in riddles are all crucial to the preservation of their relationship (especially since they both suck at being discreet), but right now she's using them to spoil Ezra's fun. Which he just cannot allow.

Fingers now shiny with her wetness, Ezra's first and third fingers spread her labia so that he can trace gentle circles around the rim of her vagina with his middle finger, occasionally dipping in just as far as his first knuckle to stroke her walls. Just as before, in the car, Aria's hips begin to buck, chasing his finger. With his other hand, Ezra rolls her nipple between his thumb and forefinger before giving a harsh tug, testing. Her hips fall back to the bed as she yelps in surprise, yet Ezra is pleased to feel Aria's walls spasm and clench around his fingertip, bringing a new flood of wetness from within. In addition to once again rendering Aria delightfully docile, her reaction brings a revelation of sorts.

"So," Ezra begins conversationally. "Our whole teacher-student situation, it turns you on?" He presses the full length of his finger inside now, curling it once before withdrawing again, awaiting her reply.

"Not exactly," Aria responds breathlessly, eyes imploring him to take things further, but he continues to only tease until she elaborates. "In reality, it's a frustrating nightmare. I kind of think the age difference is hot, but only really because it means _you_ are extra hot. But if I imagine we're like _them_ and you do stuff like- stuff like _that_ to me then, yeah, it's kind of hot. And I like the idea that you get off on the idea."

Thrusting two fingers inside her and curling them to press against her G-Spot, Ezra quickly works out that by "them" she means the characters of whatever porn she watched, which just leaves him to figure out what "stuff like that" refers to.

"You seem to like it when I'm rough," Ezra notes, voice passive and free of judgment, but Aria's brow still furrows thoughtfully.

"No more than I like it when you're gentle," is her reply. "It's just … different. From what I'm used to. Totally unexpected." Aria's breathing is becoming ragged; she's obviously close. But Ezra is determined to get an answer to his question, so he slips his fingers out of her, grabs both of her wrists, pulling them away from her body, and pins them against the wall.

* * *

**A/N: **A rather abrupt ending to the chapter, I know, but I wanted to post _something,_ even if I couldn't come up with a cliffhanger.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **After _several_ rewrites, this is what I've come up with. Deal with it, homies.

* * *

After a brief moment of keening noises followed by a litany of desperate begging, Aria's mounting frustration forces her to give in to Ezra's demand and begrudgingly she describes her fantasies.

"I just- I don't know, I think about us- about us having sex," Aria speaks in staccatoed bursts, torn between utter mortification and wanting to get it over with. "Nothing even remotely original."

Ezra, staring her dead in the eyes, quirks an eyebrow, a subtle yet clear indication that she gets nothing until she elaborates. "Where? How?"

"He-Here, and... in your car, outside, like, in the woods, against a tree, and-" Aria casts her eyes downward before admitting quietly "...at school."

Ezra knows he's venturing into dangerous waters, but he can't help himself by this point. He pushes further: "School?"

"Yes, at school." Despite the deep blush covering what must be, by now, at least half her body, Aria manages to roll her eyes.

"And what do we do … at school?"

"You're the one with the library of porn. You tell me."

"That's not how this works."

"_FINE!_ We fuck. On your desk, against the chalkboard, in the gym locker rooms, in the swimming pool. We _fuck_." It takes all of Ezra's willpower not to let his amusement show as Aria's previous tone of caution gives way to annoyed, desperate, frustrated ranting.

"And once – _ONCE_ – I _may_ have had a crazy dream about you, you know, … _punishing_ me." Aria forces the last two words out between gritted teeth before jumping to defend herself. "But it was the same night I found your pervy 'tax file,' and we consumed an abundance of spicy take-out at dinner, so I'm blaming it on that on circumstance and not my own-"

Ezra, having heard enough, silences Aria by kissing her, _hard_, a clash of lips and tongues and teeth, while his hands go to her sex, pumping three fingers in and out of her, curling his fingers and twisting his wrist for good measure, his other hand working her clit at a matching rhythm. Aria's back arches and she climaxes almost immediately, whimpering into Ezra's mouth as her hands paw at his shoulders.

When her pleasure begins to recede, Ezra breaks away from her mouth as he begins to quickly kiss a path downward, steadying himself on the hand that had been on Aria's clit, fingers of his other hand still pumping in and out of her body. As he pauses to dip his tongue inside her navel, his intentions suddenly dawn on Aria and she tenses, hands tugging at his hair to get his attention.

Upon making eye contact, three things become instantly clear to Ezra: The first is that, despite the nonchalance with which she'd blown him twenty minutes ago, Aria has never been on the receiving end of oral sex before. The second is that, due to that inexperience, she's afraid. The third is that he needs to hunt down all the little schmucks who have ever had her go down on them and not bothered to return the favor **and kill them**. But in this moment, there are more important matters to attend to.

"If you want to stop, we'll stop," Ezra assures her, flashing her the boyish half-smile that always makes her melt. Still nervous, but willing to trust him, Aria nods her permission before pressing back into the pillows and letting her eyes drift shut, trying to relax. Ezra resumes peppering her skin with kisses until he reaches his destination, pausing to take in the sight up-close before leaning in to drag his tongue up the length of her in one broad lick.

"Oh my **God**," Aria moans, hands fisting in the sheets as the sudden stimulation makes her arch. Ezra continues licking at her languidly, fingers matching the tempo of his tongue, while Aria, still sensitive from her previous orgasm, jerks and writhes, pleasure mounting rapidly, until Ezra seals his lips around her engorged clitoris and _sucks_. Aria, whose pleasured vocalizations were generally soft and had not yet been known to have ever been louder than her normal speaking voice, actually _screams_ Ezra's name, albeit very quickly, as her vision whites out and her entire body begins to shake.

Ezra alternates between sucking and licking her clit with short, firm strokes of his tongue for a good three and a half minutes or so, until Aria's body finally stops flailing and thrashing and goes limp. After wiping his mouth and fingers with a fistful of sheets, Ezra crawls back up the bed and pulls Aria close, lazily pressing open-mouthed kisses against her neck.

"All better?" Ezra asks, certain he knows the answer already: surely, Aria's spent after an orgasm like that.

"Hmm," Aria murmurs, tilting her head so that she can nuzzle his cheek. "Almost." Surprised, Ezra pulls back to search her face questioningly.

"Ezra," Aria chastises. "While I acknowledge that your skills are formidable, if foreplay alone could get the job done, why would I need help from you? Besides, you didn't honestly expect me to spend an entire night looking at _this,_" Aria wraps her hand around his hitherto untouched erection, "and _not_ want it in me, did you? Do you have a condom, or should I go get one out of my bag?"

Ezra can't help but gape at her for a moment, stunned, before leaning across her to tug open the drawer to his nightstand and dig out one of the foil packets. It's not as if he can try and take the moral high road about this thirty seconds after eating her out; and if he's honest with himself, he wants this. Badly.

Besides, if he backs out now, Aria will be sweet and understanding, but there will be a part of her that will hate him for it, and go on hating him for it until he inevitably gives in. Which, given his track record dealing with a begrudging Aria, will be somewhere between a week to ten days from now. So he shoves his misgivings to the back of his mind, and focuses on the task at hand.

Shoving the stack of pillows over to his side of the bed, Aria presses on Ezra's shoulder until he's on his back. She straddles his thighs, and holds out her hand for the condom. Ezra gives it to her, and in seconds, she's got it unwrapped and rolled down his length.

She's visibly nervous as she begins to lower herself onto him, rocking her hips in an effort to ease the way. Ezra may not be her first ever, but the absolutely ridiculous tightness of her body, even after the extensive exploration from his fingers, makes it fairly obvious that he's the first in several months; an observation which serves to both help soothe the jealousy he's felt ever since his own folly drove her into the arms of Noel Kahn, and also to completely freak him out, because with each inch that makes its way inside Aria, Ezra finds that resisting the urge to thrust upward and bury his full length becomes more of a challenge.

To his credit, Ezra does attempt to help, gripping her hips gently to slow them, intending to ease her open with a series of shallow thrusts, but Aria shoves his hands away, the glare she shoots him clearly communicating her need to remain in control. Flopping back against the pillows in surrender, Ezra settles for rubbing lightly in circles from Aria's ankles up to the junctures of her knees, doing his best to soothe and reassure her, even as he struggles to contain the immense pleasure he feels as more and more of him is squeezed into her incredibly tight passage.

Finally, after what feels like an eternity but was likely little more than two minutes, Ezra's length is completely sheathed inside her. Aria slumps forward against Ezra's chest, both of them panting from exertion, as she tries to force her body to relax.

Dotting kisses along her hairline, Ezra asks, "You okay?"

"Big," Aria groans in reply. Ezra cannot help but chuckle at that, causing Aria to squirm against the vibrations of his body, her insides fluttering around him.

Sliding an arm around her waist, Ezra cradles her to his chest as he sits them up, capturing her mouth in a heated kiss. Aria groans appreciatively, arms sliding around his neck as she tentatively hoists her body up before slowly sinking back down, her soft moans clearly indicating that she's gotten past her initial discomfort.

Ezra lets her experiment with thrusting for a bit, peppering kisses along her jaw, neck, and mouth until she's worked out a rhythm that suits her. Then, he gradually began thrusting his hips up to meet her, faster and faster, chasing his pleasure within her body.

This isn't how Ezra thought it would be. He expected it would be planned; something incredibly romantic with candles and incense and flowers, and it would be slow and gentle. He thought they would be older, that Aria would be legal. The shallow, possessive part of him that's been controlling his actions all night had thought he would be on top.

But this... is so much better. This is about being happy, about making Aria happy. And they are so rarely happy. So this may not be "perfect," but it is precious, it's epic, and really, really hot.

Things are speeding up now, bodies glistening as sweat begins to bead on their skin, slicking the slide of skin on skin as they move in tandem. Though this is the first time they've consummated the physical aspect of their relationship, it's as if each knows the mind of the other, automatically knowing exactly when and where to touch, to kiss.

This is the sort of synchronicity that they found that first day in the bar, and which allows him to instantly feel her eyes on him and meet her gaze from across any crowded room. Ezra often finds himself wishing this connection could bleed over into other aspects of their relationship; each time he accidentally stumbles upon some new and interesting way to piss Aria off, or to bring her to tears. He wishes he could innately understand her mind the way he [apparently] does her body, so that instead of struggling to figure out how to fix mistakes he can't even identify, he can avoid making them entirely. It's difficult for Ezra to reconcile _his_ Aria, the coy young seductress, with the vindictive, insecure teenager she morphs into at the most inconvenient of times.

Occasionally those two Arias hybridize into an adorably sweet, doe-eyed amalgamation. This is one such occasion, as Aria, her pleasure nearing its zenith, hides her face in the crook of Ezra's neck, even as her hips continue to rise and fall. Recognizing that the time for wanton bravado has passed, Ezra strokes her hair gently with one hand, murmuring soft encouragements in her ear, as the other reaches down to rub against her clit, pushing her over the edge. As her inner walls clench and spasm around him, Ezra at long last gives into his own pleasure, vision momentarily going white.

Soon they slump back on the bed, a panting jumble of sweaty intertwined limbs. Ezra's arms keeping Aria cradled tight against his chest, unwilling to let their bodies separate; until, with a sleepy smile, Aria disentangles herself to flop on the bed beside him, wincing at the emptiness as his softening member slides from her body. Ezra removes, ties off, and disposes of the condom before rolling on his side and curling his body around hers. They enjoy a few quiet moments of afterglow.

"I have to go soon." Aria says finally. Ezra groans his dissent, tightening his arm around her middle.

"Seriously," Aria giggles, pushing at his arm and chest in a struggle to get free. "I have to meet up with the others at midnight. We're pulling an all-nighter at Spencer's to study for our Algebra exam tomorrow."

"It's ten-thirty," Ezra points out, nuzzling along her collar bone. "More than enough time." With a sigh, Aria capitulates, slipping her fingers through his sweat-soaked hair to cup the back of his head, drawing him gently upwards until their mouths meet.

This, Ezra realizes, is the part where the breadth of their feelings for one another works against them. Ezra always hates separating from Aria, but the notion that the intimacy of their coupling would be forcibly lessened by her hasty departure afterwards brings his displeasure to a whole new level. Unconsciously, Ezra's frustrations begin to leak into their kisses with increasing passion, until Aria pushes him away, panting and newly aroused.

"What time is it?" Aria demands. Glancing at the clock, Ezra informs her that it's quarter to eleven. Rolling out from beneath him, Aria grabs another foil packet from his nightstand.

"Get a pot of coffee started, then come join me in the shower."

Ezra briefly marvels at how quickly her teenage libido recovers, until the sight of Aria in all her naked glory sauntering into his bathroom convinces him to obey.

* * *

**A/N: This May or May not be the end of this story. Writing a shower scene seems sort of redundant at this point, to be perfectly honest. Write a Review and let me know what you think. (Of the chapter, not the redundancy. Or both; I will take both so long as you remember to write what you think of this chapter.) Also, if you find any mistakes (grammar, spelling), be sure to let me know, because you get nothing until the chapter has at least 10 reviews. I'm serious. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Ok, you guys wore me down. But this is ABSOLUTELY _THE LAST_ CHAPTER of this fic. I plan on starting some new Ezra/Aria soon, but this one is done. Please try and remember, I only write PWPs. Stop asking me for plots; you aren't going to get any.**

**Remember, if you find any mistakes, LET ME KNOW. I won't be offended. This includes not only spelling, punctuation, and grammar, but also mistakes relating to canon.**

* * *

Ezra pulls back the shower curtain to take in the sight of a wet, naked Aria standing beneath the spray of his shower, running her hands over her delicious body. Climbing in, Ezra grabs the shower gel and works up a lather between his hands before taking over, excited by the prospect of Aria smelling of his body wash.

He works his way upward, crouching down to begin at her ankles, rubbing the soap over her skin as he firmly massages her calves before continuing upward to her thighs, enjoying Aria's whimpers as he traces the sensitive strip of skin just beneath the curve of her ass. He pauses to squeeze the pert globes, making Aria yelp, before moving higher still, purposely ignoring the apex of her thighs to alternate between her abdomen and back, rubbing soapy circles over both.

Soon Aria tires of his teasing, grabbing his wrists to drag his hands up to cover her breasts. With a smirk, Ezra obligingly spreads suds over her bosom, squeezing and teasing at her nipples, making her knees go weak. He steps close, pressing his own chest to her back so she can lean on him for support, head tossed back on his shoulder as she arches her breasts further into his touch.

Ezra releases one breast, ignoring Aria's mewl of protest as he holds his hand up to the water, rinsing any residual soap from his hand. Once it's clean, he snakes his arm down Aria's front and plunges his fingers into her slippery sex. Surprised, Aria bucks her hips against his hand, grinding her ass against Ezra's erection as she does so, drawing gasps from them both.

When he feels Aria grasp his wrist, Ezra stills his hand, surprised. Even more surprising is her other hand, which has reached back behind her to grip his cock. Aria twists her upper body to look back, puzzled expression on her face giving way to realization when she spies the condom already sheathing him, her face finally settling on a smirk before she once again faces forward. Releasing his member and drawing his hand from its place inside her cunt, Aria steps away from Ezra and uses her now free hands to brace herself against the wall in front of them, bending forward and spreading her legs in invitation.

Ezra's mind is effectively blown. No, really, it's ridiculous how long he stands there, staring at the sight of his underage student/girlfriend enticing him to essentially mount her and take her from behind.

Something very strange happens in Ezra's mind: the Hopelessly Romantic part of him is incredibly annoyed by the impersonal nature of this proposed act of coitus. The Responsible Adult in him is thinking (and has been since _before_ the car) that he should stop things immediately. His libido, however, is very appreciative of the visual she's currently providing, and therefore is insisting that he follow through with the sex. The Teasing-Aria-is-Fun part of him, strangely, allies itself with the Hopelessly Romantic bit, and the resulting decision is one that is almost certain to piss Aria off immensely.

Tightly grasping Aria's hips, which have begun to wiggle impatiently, Ezra holds her in place as he steps forward to slide his member between her slick folds. Several times he stops to bump his tip teasingly at her entrance, making Aria groan in a mix of pleasure and frustration as the tight grip of his deceptively strong hands prevents her from thrusting back to take him further inside.

"Ezra, _please_," Aria whines after the sixth false start leaves her entrance twitching and quivering, as if trying to grasp what isn't there.

Ezra chuckles at the desperation in her voice as he reaches up to grasp her shoulder. Forcibly spinning her to face him, he tugs her close so that her arms automatically wind themselves about his neck, as they had so many times before.

"Up," he grunts, grasping her ass with both hands and reinforcing the command with a squeeze. Aria complies, wrapping her legs around Ezra's waist as he turns them ninety degrees to press Aria's back against the wall, steadying them.

Ezra slides his hands to grip Aria's thighs, holding her still as he finally penetrates her, entering only enough to slip his latex-sheathed cock head inside before stopping again. It's only after a litany of begging, pleading, and eventually threatening and cursing from Aria that he begins moving. Much to Aria's dismay, his movements are slow – painstakingly slow. For every fraction of an inch of progress made, he withdraws almost completely before sliding in again, each time sliding a teensy bit more of himself inside her. It's maddening, for both of them, but especially for Aria as she's denied the smug satisfaction Ezra finds in controlling the situation.

Once Ezra has about half his shaft nestled in her tight cunt, he stops again, his hold on Aria's hips so tight she'll almost certainly have bruises preventing any further penetration as he waits for her upper body to stop thrashing against his. Practically sobbing in frustration, she eventually stills, defeated.

Smiling, Ezra takes the opportunity to slam the remaining inches of his erect manhood home, drawing a shriek of surprise from Aria as she's overcome by the sensation of being stretched and filled so suddenly. The moment his pubic bone is flush against her ass, Ezra leans forward to capture her mouth with his own. Their kiss is heated, their tongues dueling passionately, and lasts until they're forced to break apart for oxygen. Ezra pauses briefly to admire the rise and fall of Aria's chest as it slides slickly against his own with each heaving breath.

Grinning softly, Ezra leans in to nibble on Aria's lower lip before beginning to move, thrusting gently in and out, careful to brush his shaft against her clit with each languid stroke. In a matter of minutes, Aria is trembling with impending orgasm. As her body shudders and clenches around him, Ezra gives in to his baser urges and bites down hard on her shoulder, muffling his groan as he finds his own release.

They stay like that for a while, Aria's legs still wrapped around him as he suckles the flesh he's caught between his teeth while the water continues to rain down on them. Eventually Ezra moves his mouth, kissing the hickey he's left on her shoulder before progressing to her neck, then her cheek before meeting her mouth. After a brief tangle of tongues, Ezra separates himself from Aria, sliding his softening member from her body, and helping to steady her as her feet find the floor.

Aria quickly re-washes while Ezra steps out to dispose of the soiled condom. Once he returns, they are all business about finishing their shower, doing just enough to wash away any lingering evidence of their deeds. As soon as he's sufficiently clean, Ezra presses a kiss to Aria's forehead before hopping out of the shower to dry off, dress, and prepare their coffees while Aria finishes washing her hair.

A quick glance at his cell phone tells him it's 11:05; not nearly as late they'd feared. As he searches his cabinet for clean mugs, Ezra finds himself wondering if he should feel ashamed or relieved by this, given the circumstances.

By the time he's adding milk to Aria's coffee, he hears the sounds of his blow dryer coming from the bathroom. Ezra takes this attention to detail means that Aria was being truthful when she said that her friends didn't know about their relationship. In some small corner of his mind, he still has his doubts – she is, after all, a teenage girl – but he's forcing himself to take her at her word, regardless. In any case, it's apparent that she doesn't want her friends to know that she's had sex tonight, which has to be a good sign. It just has to be.

Carrying her coffee into the bathroom, Ezra pauses to lean against the doorframe and watch as Aria struggles to curl her hair by wrapping it around her fingers as she dries it. She's doing a pretty good job of it, if she pulls her hair back then the odds of anyone noticing the lack of product is minimal. They make eye contact in the mirror, and Ezra steps forward to place the mug of coffee on the sink counter. Aria shuts off the blow dryer.

"You should make a list of stuff." Ezra gestures vaguely at her hair for clarification. "You know, for next time." Aria lights up at this, spinning around to pepper him with kisses. Ezra chuckles, pulling her close to kiss her properly.

"Better yet, I'll make up a bag." She tells him sensibly. "It'll attract less attention than you shopping for a bunch of girly hair care products." Ezra leans in to peck a kiss on her nose as a response before he steps back.

"Clock's ticking," he murmurs affectionately, running a hand pointedly through her still-wet hair. Aria nods in understanding, and turns away from him to resume her task. Ezra heads back towards to couch to gather her clothes from the floor, mentally congratulating himself for going the entire conversation without ogling her nakedness.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, they're parked in his car three blocks from Spencer's house, rain pouring down around them. Ezra's clinging to Aria's hand as if his life depends on it.

"You sure you don't want me to drop you off closer?" Ezra asks, eager to prolong their time together. "You'll get soaked."

"I'll survive," Aria responds. "You've seen to that." Her eyes sparkle at the double entendre, and Ezra can't help but respond with a grin of his own. He pulls her close for a lingering kiss goodbye, then releases her.

As he watches her back recede into the darkness, he takes a moment to marvel at the night's events. So much had changed that short span of hours...

… And he couldn't be happier.

**The End**

* * *

**Final Notes: I'll probably pop up again some time in the next month with some new PWP. I think from now on, I'm sticking to One-Shots; multi-chapter fics are too exhausting. In the meantime, REVIEW – hearing what you guys thought of _Burn_ is the only way I'm going to get through finals week.**


End file.
